Celui que je détestais
by Mademoiz'ailes Isuzu
Summary: Un an après la guerre le pays se reconstruit peu à peu, on s’occupe d’envoyer les mangemorts un par un en prison. Aujourd’hui débute le procès de Drago Malefoy et Harry est prêt à tout pour qu’il soit envoyé définitivement à Azkaban... Drarry
1. Celui que je déteste

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voici Celui que je détestais, un petit Drarry en 3 chapitres._

_C'est une fic cadeau pour Soledad (alias April) pour ses 19 ans (c'était la semaine dernière, donc 19 ans le 09/09/09 ^^) Désolée je suis en retard, pour me faire pardonner t'auras le droit à trois chapitres !_

_J'ai écris ce Drarry (enfin juste le premier chapitre) il y a plus de deux ans, avant que le septième tome ne sorte donc c'est pour ça qu'il y a quelque truc pas cohérent comme par exemple le fait que Remus soit toujours vivant..._

_L'histoire se passe donc après la guerre, bien sûr c'est Harry qui a gagné. Le monde se reconstruit peu à peu et on juge les mangemorts, les procès s'enchainent..._

_Attention, ce chapitre contient du Yaoi (relation explicite entre homme) donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan la petite croix en haut à droite est faite pour vous !_

_Pour les autres, j'espère que ce petite Drarry vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Celui que je déteste**

Le tribunal était rempli, le célèbre survivant allait témoigner, évidement ça attirait la foule. Harry ne faisait même plus attention à la foule, désormais habitué à la célébrité il avait compris que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer. Il en fallait des efforts pour l'ignorer cette foule, elle était presque entièrement constituée de filles qui scandaient son nom.

Harry avait vingt ans et attirait toutes les filles célibataires, il était la personnalité sorcière la plus appréciée et ses photos faisait les premières page de toute l'actualité sorcière.

Oui mais voilà, pour le plus grand malheur de ces dames, Harry le magnifique ne leurs portait aucun intérêt, la plus grande célébrité du monde sorcier était gay.

Mais personne n'était encore au courant, même pas ses amis. C'est vrai qu'en pleine guerre on a autre chose à faire que son coming out, mais celle-ci était finis depuis maintenant plus d'un an alors qu'est-ce qu'attendait Mr Potter ? Cet aveux lui aurait permis de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ces admiratrices.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que le juge cherchait à prendre la parole essayant de couvrir le brouhaha causé par la foule, il menaça d'évacuer la salle et enfin il pu parler.

- Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes accusé de tentative d'assassinat contre Dumbledor et d'appartenance à la communauté mangemort.

Le juge continua d'énoncer la liste des petits délits de Drago, mais à part la tentative d'assassinat il n'y avait rien de bien suffisant pour l'enfermer à vie, mais c'était justement sur cette assassina que reposait principalement l'accusation.

Rogue lui avait été reconnu innocent, Dumbledor avait laissé assez de preuves pour prouver qu'il avait prémédité sa propre mort et que Rogue et lui s'était entendu sur le sujet. Harry avait assister au procès de son professeur, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne pouvait pas accuser Rogue, il ne pouvait pas se placer contre Dumbledor, il le respectait trop pour cela et n'avait de toute façon aucune chance, mais comme il ne pouvait pas non plus défendre celui qui l'avait toujours détesté il avait alors décidé de ne rien dire.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça, il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger la mort de Dumbledor.

Harry avait préparé son accusation bien décidé à faire gagner à Drago un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Il avait prévu de commencer par raconter comment en cinquième année Drago et ses amis faisait tout pour empêcher Harry et les siens de pouvoir se préparer à combattre Voldemort. Puis il continuerait avec le fait que sans l'intervention de Drago jamais des mangemorts ne se serait introduit dans Poudlard puis conclure sur le fait que sans lui Rogue n'aurait jamais été contraint de tuer Dumbledor.

C'était dans la poche, Drago allait pourrir à Azkaban.

Les témoignages d'Harry avait déjà envoyé Peter Petigrow en prison et réhabilité Sirius, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, Sirius était mort, s'était trop tard pour lui. Harry avait un besoin de se venger, besoin d'anéantir la vie de ceux qui avaient détruit la sienne. Drago Malefoy était destiné à tenir le dur rôle de puching ball, il allait devoir encaisser tout les coup sans pouvoir broncher.

- Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? demanda le juge

Et alors Drago commença à parler.

- Depuis que je suis né on m'a toujours appris que les sang purs étaient une race supérieure, que Voldemort était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, qu'on ne valais rien si on n'était pas un mangemort et que Dumbledor n'était qu'un idiot. Alors je suis devenu mangemort, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, et ensuite on m'a chargé de tuer Dumbledor en me disant que c'était un très grand honneur. Une fois que je me suis retrouvé devant Dumbledor je me suis rendu compte que l'honneur n'était pas si grand, et qu'il n'y avait même pas d'honneur du tout à tuer un homme. Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledor et je n'ai jamais pu tuer personne d'autre. Je regrette bien sûr tout ce que j'ai fait en tant que mangemort, j'aurais bien dû me rendre compte plus tôt que ce que m'enseignait mes parents n'était que des sottises. J'aurais dû avoir un peu plus de courage et protester. Mais je ne l'ai pas eu, je ne l'ai pas fait

Harry ravala son sourire, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se mettre à la place de Drago, il n'avait pas une seconde pensé que l'accuser de tout les maux pour se venger ne ferait que détruire sa vie en ne le soulageant même pas assez pour ça.

Drago poursuivit.

- J'ai été incapable de ça, je manque de courage. J'ai été un soldat bien sage et obéissant, ne contredisant jamais rien et exécutant tout les ordres. Je n'essais pas de minimiser mes actes avec comme espoir d'être libre, je sais que je dois être punis pour mes fautes, je tenais juste à expliquer mes actes.

Le discours de Drago avait ému tout le monde, et tout particulièrement Harry, lorsque le juge l'appela à la barre il laissa de côté son discours tout préparé pour donner une version totalement différente.

- Mr Potter, vous avez été témoin de la tentative d'assassinat de Mr Malefoy ici présent contre le regretté Albus Dumbledor, pouvez vous nous décrire la scène ?

- Dra... Malefoy avait prévu l'attaque depuis des mois, son intervention à permis à plusieurs mangemorts de s'introduire dans Poudlard. Il a pointé sa baguette sur Dumbledor mais a été incapable d'exécuter les ordres de Voldemort et Rogue à donc tué Dumbledor à sa place pour le protéger. Il est évident que Malefoy ne faisait qu'obéir au ordre de Voldemort, son père étant à l'époque en disgrâce il devait à tout prit tout faire pour éviter que la colère de Voldemort ne s'abatte sur lui et sa famille. Dumbledor lui même l'avait bien compris, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout fait pour protéger Malefoy.

- Vous pensez donc que Dumbledor lui même ne voulait pas que Mr Malefoy soit accusé ?

- Il ne voulait pas que Mamefoy ne devienne un mangemort, Dumbledor a toujours tout fait pour protéger ses élèves et les garder dans le droit chemin.

- Avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, se sera tout.

- Merci, vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Harry croisa le regard interrogateur de Drago, tout le monde dans l'assemblé était étonné qu'Harry défende Drago alors qu'il n'avait même pas défendu Rogue. Drago finis par lui adresser un sourire, pas de ces sourire satirique qu'on avait l'habitude de voir sur son visage, un vrai sourire qui semblait dire merci.

L'audience dura encore un moment pendant lequel juges, avocats et témoins débattirent sur le sort de Drago Malefoy.

Lorsque Harry quitta le tribunal il faisait presque nuit, il ne rentra pas chez lui mais préféra se rendre dans un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

C'était un petit bar moldu où il venait se saouler tranquille sans craindre de rencontrer des admiratrices. Ça oui il était sûr de rencontrer personne de sa connaissance car en plus d'être moldu le bar affichait clairement ses couleurs avec la multitude de drapeau arc-en-ciel placé sur la devanture.

Harry commença par une bière avant d'attaquer le whisky, il aimait boire, c'était un plaisir qu'il avait découvert trop tard à son goût, il évitait cependant de trop boire car qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu raconter une fois saoul. Il était déjà bien joyeux quand un certain Dan lui proposa un bloody mary.

« Après tout pourquoi pas » songe t-il, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent moldu et il avait bien envie de se finir à la vodka. Cette fois ci, il avait décider de se saouler pour oublier toute cette histoire, oublier qu'il avait enfin décider de ne plus haïr Drago Malefoy son ennemi de toujours et surtout oublier qu'il l'avait trouvé beau…

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla dans un autre lit que le sien il ne fut pas surpris, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et oui Harry Potter l'idole de toutes était d'être un gentil garçon.

- Salut Harry, bien dormis ? demanda le garçon de la veille en entrant dans la chambre

- Euh ouais, merci, salut euh…

- Dan

- Ah oui Dan !

- Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais ça m'aurait étonné que tu te souvienne de mon nom. Je savais bien que j'aurais pas du te laisser boire autant…

- Je me souviens de rien…

- Dommage c'était plutôt bien… C'est pour ça que je ne bois pas autant, pour me souvenir en détail des beaux garçons que j'arrive à ramener dans mon lit.

- Je vais devoir y aller

- Tu reste pas pour le petit déjeuner ?

Harry accepta.

- J'ai pas trop raconter de connerie ?

- Non, à vrai dire tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, mais pendant que tu dormais t'as pas arrêter d'appeler un certain Drago Malefoy.

- Ah…

Et là Harry se dit que son cas était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

- C'est qui ? J'espère que c'est pas ton amant super baraqué et super jaloux qui va venir me dégommer parce que j'ai osé toucher à son chéri ?

- Non, il est tout sauf baraqué, il est à peine plus grand que moi et épais comme une allumette.

- Et c'est ?

Harry soupira, qu'est ce qu'il avait à être aussi curieux.

- Personne…

- Vu la tête que tu fais t'aimerais bien que ça devienne quelqu'un.

- C'est compliqué.

- Pourquoi il est hétéro, marié et avec trois enfants ?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Drago avec des enfants.

- Non.

- C'est toi qui est marié et avec trois enfants ?

- Non plus… Déjà je pense qu'il est hétéro et il est en train d'être jugé pour tentative d'assassina, la sentence tombe aujourd'hui.

- Et il est coupable ?

- Pas vraiment, disons que sa famille c'était dans le genre de la mafia et que donc il ne pouvait pas y échapper, mais que dans le fond il est pas bien méchant.

- La prison c'est pas la mort, tu pourras toujours aller le voir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ai envie de me voir.

- T'es flic ?

- Non, mais je suis dans le camp adverse.

- Oui, vraiment compliqué…

Une fois chez lui, Harry alla se coucher directement, il dormit un peu et passa le reste de la journée à s'interroger sur le tournant étrange que prenait sa vie.

Il arriva au tribunal avec ¼ d'heure d'avance, il dût ruser pour éviter les journalistes mais parvint quand même à arriver devant la salle d'audience sans avoir dût répondre à aucune question. Il aperçu alors Ron et Hermione qui patientait eu aussi près de la salle d'audience.

- Hermione ! Ron ! comment allez vous ?

- Bien merci, répondit Ron

- Et le bébé ? demanda t'il en désignant le ventre rebondis d'Hermione.

- Ça va très bien.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non, tout se passe bien. Et toi, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, plutôt bien.

- Il parait que tu as défendu Drago hier, c'est vrai ? demanda Ron

- Défendre c'est un peu exagéré, je me suis contenté de raconter la vérité.

- Tu t'es enfin décider à arrêter d'haïr Drago ? demanda Hermione

- Ça se pourrait… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là au juste ?

- Comme toi, on vient assister au verdict.

- J'ai eu un jour de congé, dit Ron, je voulais rester à la maison, mais Hermi voulait absolument venir.

- Tu m'interdis de sortir seule parce que t'as trop peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose avec le bébé, alors pour une fois que t'es là…

Hermione en était à son 8eme mois de grossesse et Ron avait tendance à vouloir la surprotéger. Après la fin de la guerre ils avaient décider de travailler au ministère, Hermione dans la section protection des créature magique et Ron s'occupait de l'organisation des matchs de quiddich, notamment de la protection du terrain et des alentours pour faire en sorte qu'aucun moldu n'assiste jamais à un match de quiddich au détour d'un sentier de randonné.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?

- Pas grand chose, avoua Harry.

- Se serait bien que tu te trouve un travail qui t'interesse dit Hermione, c'est mauvais de passer tes journées à rien faire.

- Pas pour l'instant, on verra…

- Après les procès, dirent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix coupant la parole à Harry .

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, soupira Ron

- Harry, demain commence le procès de Lucius, et tu dois savoir que c'est le dernier. Il faudrait que tu commence à réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire après ces fameux procès.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire après les procès, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Depuis des années son seul objectif était de battre Voldemort, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'il ferrait après, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

...

Le verdict tomba, Drago était condamné à passer quatre ans à Azkaban.

Azkaban, la prison qui faisait frémir même les sorciers les plus atroces, mais Drago lui souriait.

Peut être que la peine lui paraissait douce à côté de ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand son regard croisa celui de Harry celui-ci ressenti un frisson. On sentait dans ce regard cette envie de vivre, comme si quatre n'était rien face à l'entière liberté qu'il aurait après.

Harry lui était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il regarda Drago emmené par deux Aurores jusqu'à Azkaban, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

…

- Tu sais qu'as Poudlard il cherche un prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Hermione, si tu crois être subtile c'est raté, je ne veux pas devenir prof. Et puis Remus fait ça très bien, non ?

- Il aimerait travailler au ministère, il y a des projets de lois pour les loup garou, il voudrait bien travaillé la dessus.

- Je ne crois pas être capable d'être professeur.

- Tu déconne ou quoi ?! Tu en était déjà capable en cinquième année ! s'exclama Ron

- Vous êtes sûr que…

- Hermi est tellement sûr qu'elle t'as déjà inscrite au concourt pour devenir prof de défense.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en regardant Hermione éberlué

- C'est dans un mois, à toi de voir.

…


	2. Celui que je voudrais détester

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Willyy pour son review : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !_

_Merci à Choupy pour son review : Merci, je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic intéressante, voici la suite, j'espère que ça va toujours te plaire !_

_Merci également à Rosie74, Machiik et Caence pour m'avoir mis dans leurs liste de fanfiction favorite et ysialyse, Alexiel Alton, et leticia19 pour suivre ma fic de prêt._

_C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de gens à s'interesser à ma fic dès le premier chapitre, c'est vrai que les Drarry ont beaucoup plus de lecteurs que les Sirius/Remus, en 52 chapitre je n'ai reussi qu'à obtenir 6 revieweuse et 8 lectrices habituelles ^^._

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lectures !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Celui que je voudrais détester**

Quatre ans plus tard, quand Drago sorti d'Azkaban, beaucoup de chose avait changé.

Pour commencer Harry était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et n'était pas peu fier du métier qu'il faisait.

Hermione et Ron avait eu une petite fille nommée Ambre.

Neville Londubat avait remplacé madame Chourave en botanique, celle-ci ayant prit sa rentraite deux années auparavant, et il avait également pris la responsabilité de directeur de la maison Gryffondor, Mrs MacGonagal étant désormais trop occupé avec sa fonction de directrice de Poudlard. Rien d'autre n'avez changé parmi les professeur Horace Slughorn avait conservé le poste de professeur de potion, Rogue ayant décidé de se retirer définitivement du professorat (il s'était rendu compte qu'il détestait les élèves et enseigner).

Harry menait une vie agréable, il habitait à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire et pendant les vacances il traînait sa valise entre le douze square grimaud et le terrier.

La boutique de Fred et George était devenu une multinationale et la famille Weasley s'était considérablement agrandis, tout les fils Weasley étaient à présent mariés et avait au moins un enfant, le record étant de quatre pour Bill et Fleur. Ginny elle s'était récemment fiancé avec Lee Jordan qui travaillait à présent pour la radio sorcière.

Harry lui avait son coming out et avait collectionné un nombre incroyable de petit copain sans jamais réussir à en conserver un.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry était heureux, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, la vie suivait son court et les jours étaient agréables. Ainsi quand il appris que Drago sortait d'Azkaban il eu d'abord peur.

Pendant ces quatre années il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, tout fait pour penser à autre chose qu'a lui, tout fait pour se convaincre que jamais rien ne lui arriverait de bon s'il, se revoyaient.

Il avait peur de bouleverser sa petite vie, peur d'être à nouveau malheureux. Il ne voulait pas le revoir mais était obsédé par lui.

Après quelques jours de réflexion, il décida de rien faire, de ne pas chercher à le voir et de décider de laisser le hasard faire les choses…

Et apparemment il était de leurs côté.

Depuis qu'il avait repris son ancien poste Slughorn ne pensait qu'a une chose repartir à la retraite, mais pour ça il lui fallait trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Il avait bien évidemment pensé à Harry mais celui avez avoué la vérité sur son « don » en potion et déclaré qu'il préférait de loin être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Alors Slughorn cherchait sans cesse quelqu'un qui pourrait son faire son travail aussi bien que lui, voir mieux et un jour il trouva.

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise quand Horace lui dévoila le nom de son successeur.

- Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il avait finis sa peine ? demanda Horace calmement

- Si, je l'ai lu dans la gazette, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait mon future collègue.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était intéressé.

- Il a le niveau ?

- Il a toujours été doué en potion et il passé 4 ans à lire les meilleurs bouquin sur le sujet. Donc oui, il a largement le niveau.

- C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ça te dérange n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ?

- Parce que, et ça tout le monde le sait, vous avez toujours été les meilleurs ennemis du monde.

- On était des gosses.

- Pour se faire la guerre les adultes n'en finissent jamais d'être des gosses.

- Je pense qu'on arrivera à être collègue sans se chamailler

- Oh se chamailler ce n'est pas grand chose, ce que je voudrais pas c'est qu'un jour on retrouve l'un de vous à l'état de cadavre.

- La guerre est finis, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on s'entretue.

- Bien, conclu le professeur de potion.

...

A la rentrée suivante Drago Malefoy devient donc professeur de potion, il s'entendait admirablement bien avec tout les autres professeurs, même Neville, ce que personne n'arrivait à croire avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Les professeurs de potion et de botanique ne cessait de discuter entre eux, Neville donnait les meilleurs ingrédients possible à Drago pour ses potions, il n'était pas rare de voir rigoler tout les deux ou bien ses chamailler à propos des élèves de leurs maisons respectives vu que Drago avait également pris le poste de directeur de Serpentar à la suite de Slughorn.

Mais avec Harry, c'était différent, non pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils ne se parlaient pas. Quand Harry croisait Drago dans les couloirs ils échangeaient un sourire accompagné d'un « bonjour », allant parfois jusqu'au « comment vas-tu » les grand jours.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la même salle, un silence lourd planait au dessus d'eux. C'est pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer.

Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander comment c'était passé ces 4 ans à Azkaban, comment il avait eu l'idée de devenir professeur de potion, si cela lui plaisait. Il aurait bien aimé enchaîner sur « tu fais quoi de ta vie à par ça ». Et il imaginait parfois avoir le courage de le questionner sur sa vie amoureuse.

Mais à chaque fois ça se passait de la même manière, Harry ne disait rien, Drago non plus, et le silence prenait sa place.

Mais le hasard semblait bien décidé, alors il mit tout en œuvre pour abolir le règne du silence.

…

Le match avait été époustouflant, il faut dire que les matchs Serpentar/Gryffondor l'étaient toujours. Neville et Drago avait chacun parié sur leurs maisons et à présent Neville remettait avec une mine boudeuse les 10 galions qu'il avait perdu.

Les joueurs de l'équipe Gryffondor affichait une mine déconfite, Neville alla les réconforter alors que Drago félicitait les siens. Pendant que Drago allait fêter la victoire avec ses élèves, Neville et Harry argumentait sur « la tricherie inadmissible » dont avait une fois encore fait preuve les Serpentars.

- C'est à croire que c'est dans la nature des Serpentars de tricher

- Moi je croyais que c'était dans celle des Gryffondors de gagner…

- Ça me rappelle quand Drago et toi vous jouiez au quiddich.

- Le bon vieux temps, ça fait tellement de temps que je ne suis pas monté sur un balais que je me demande si je pourrais encore attraper un vif d'or.

- Tu ne lui parle toujours pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda Neville changeant de sujet.

- On ne se dispute pas, c'est déjà ça.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, c'est quand même dingue que tu ne lui ai pas dit un seul mot depuis la rentrée, c'est ton collègue quand même.

- Tu exagère, ce matin je lui ai dit bonjour.

- Sérieusement Harry, à chaque fois que vous êtes tout les deux dans une pièce personne n'ose dire un mot de peur d' interrompre le silence sacré.

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Il faut croire que lui non plus. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début. Commence par lui parler des cours, des élèves, le reste viendra.

Puis Neville rentra à son bureau pour terminer de corriger les devoirs des troisièmes années et Harry fit de même pour d'étudier un livre sur les troll en vu de ses prochains cours. En chemin il croisa Drago qui apparemment venait de quitter la salle commune des Serpentars. Harry décida alors d'appliquer sans attendre les conseils de Drago

- Alors t'as bien félicité tes élèves ? demanda Harry prononçant d'un seul coup plus de mot qu'il ne lui avait dit en un mois.

- Ça oui, grâce a eu j'ai gagné 10 galions. Mais c'est tout de même eu qui sont les plus heureux, ils font une sacré fête la dedans, c'est à croire qu'il avait prévu de gagner, j'ai du m'éclipser avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que je tiens moins bien l'alcool qu'eu.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu ne marche pas bien droit.

- Tu exagère, je marche très bien.

- C'est ce moment que choisirent les jambes de Drago pour n'en faire qu'à leur tête le faisant ainsi s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir.

- Je vais te raccompagner, je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens d'où sont tes appartements vu l'état dans lequel t'es.

- Oh, ne te moque pas, tu verras tout ce qu'ils m'ont donné à boire ces petits monstres.

Harry aida Drago à se lever, il n'était pas bien lourd, Harry aurait facilement parié 10 galions qu'il arrivait à le soulever. C'est ainsi qu'Harry aida Drago à rejoindre ses appartements, récoltant en échange du vomis du ses chaussures.

- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé. En tout cas maintenant ça va mieux, merci Harry.

- De rien, c'est un véritable plaisir, j'adore me faire vomir dessus, répondit ironiquement Harry.

- Si tu aimes ça on a qu'à se faire des bonnes cuites.

- Pour les cuites je veux bien, mais par contre je ne suis pas d'accord pour le fait que tu me vomisse dessus.

- T'inquiète, en temps normal je tiens très bien l'alcool, mieux que toi je paris.

- C'est un paris risqué que tu fais là.

- On a qu'a vérifier ça ce week-end.

- Ça me va.

Harry laissa Drago se reposer, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être fier de lui, il avait enfin parler à Drago mais c'était pour programmer une cuite. Il allait falloir qu'il en discute avec Neville…

- Vous êtes pire que vos élèves, vous en avez conscience ? dit Neville

- Mais… tenta Harry

- Vous auriez pu vous programmer une soirée échec ou un match de quiddich ! Mais non ce que vous vous programmez c'est une cuite !

- Au moins je lui ai parlé.

- En plus comme vous êtes aussi entêté l'un que l'autre on va vous retrouver ivre mort le lendemain, t'imagine un peu le mauvais exemple pour les élèves ?

- On ne se montra pas, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, on n'est pas idiot.

- Je ne vois pas qui à par deux idiots pourrait s'organiser une soirée cuite alors qu'ils sont tout les deux profs et qu'ils doivent par conséquent montrer l'exemple.

- Bon arrête on dirait Hermione!

- A mon avis elle sera bien pire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as prévenu ?

- Je songeais fortement à le faire, donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

- Déjà quand Drago à dit ça il était pas très sobre alors ça se trouve il ne s'en souvient pas. Et puis c'est pas vraiment organisé, c'est pas la peine de lui annoncé un truc qui n'est pas encore planifié.

- Alors tu annule tout.

- Mais oui.

- Sinon je lui dit tout, et je préviens même Molly.

- T'as pas bientôt finis de faire ton prof ? Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves je te signale et je ne suis plus un gosse.

- Parfois j'ai du mal à le croire…

…

- Hé Harry, ça tient toujours pour ce week end ? demanda Drago

- La grande cuite ? demanda l'autre un peu inquiet

- Bah oui, quoi d'autre ?

Harry réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour annuler sans passer pour un idiot devant Malefoy. Après une poigné de seconde de réflexion, il en vint à la conclusion que quoiqu'il dise il passerait pour un idiot.

- Bien sûr que ça tient toujours ! répondit-il alors

- On fait ça chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi c'est plus discret.

- Samedi 21h chez toi ?

- Ça me va.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter à Neville...


	3. Celui que je détestais

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Celui que je détestais, je sais j'ai mis du temps à le publier (alors qu'il est écrit depuis vachement longtemps) mais c'est juste que je manquais terriblement de temps pour le corrigé (d'ailleurs je l'ai corrigé très vite donc il doit rester un bon paquet de fautes). _

_Merci à Willy pour son review : Oui Harry et Drago vont considérablement se rapprocher ^^_

_Et merci aux autres qui m'ont mis dans leurs histoires favorites mais un review me ferais nettement plus plaisir._

_Et voici toujours pour Soledad (d'ailleurs c'est sa fête aujourd'hui (comme par hasard ^^) Bonne fête Soledad !) le dernier chapitre de celui que je détestais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Celui que je détestais**

- Alors ? Demanda Neville

- Alors quoi ? répondit Harry

- Bah pour la soirée alcool, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te demande d'autre ?

- J'en sais rien, t'aurais très pu me demander si mon cours avec les 4eme années s'était bien passé.

Neville poussa un soupir d'exaspération, Harry avait souvent tendance à se comporter en gamin dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Une façon comme une autre de compenser toutes ces années où il avait dû agir en adulte alors qu'il était encore un gosse.

- Tu l'as annulée cette soirée ?

- Oui bien sûr ! mentit-il

Oui Harry était vraiment un gamin…

…

- Salut Harry, j'ai ramené du whisky pur feu, du scotch et du bourbon, dit Drago en posant les bouteilles sur la table basse du salon.

- T'es vraiment un bourge, moi j'ai vodka, bière et tequila.

- Ah ? J'ai jamais goûté la tequila.

- bien on a qu'a commencer par ça, ça saoule vite !

- Oui, comme ça on va vite voir lequel de nous deux tient mieux l'alcool.

- Prépare-toi à perdre !

- Pas cette fois !

...

Deux heures plus tard quoiqu'ils s'en disent ils étaient aussi «gai» l'un que l'autre.

- Tu me passe un peu de vodka ? demanda Harry

- Y'en a plus, je l'ai finis, répondit l'autre

- Et le whisky ?

- Ça, c'est toi qui l'as fini.

- Bière ? Tequila ?

- Ça fait une heure que y'en a plus.

- Bon alors, il reste quoi ?

- Scotch et bourbon.

- Envoi le scotch espèce de bourge !

- Ok, donc t'en était rendu aux jumeaux qui s'étaient mariés.

- Ah oui… Fred avec Julie et ils ont un fils Kurt, et George avec Judith et ils ont une fille nommé Kate.

- Et Ron ? Il est toujours avec Granger ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est plus Granger mais Weasley maintenant, et ils ont une fille, Amber.

- Amber ?

- Elle a quatre ans et elle est adorable, et c'est moi le parrain.

- Ah oui ? Et la marraine ?

- C'est Luna.

- Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?

- Elle bosse dans la traduction d'étude de runes.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, ça lui va très bien

- C'est bien vrai. En ce moment elle est quelque part au fin fond de l'Asie, en Mongolie je crois bien, elle déchiffre je ne sais quoi, je n'ai pas vraiment compris quand elle m'a expliquée.

- Elle est là bas depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis environ six mois, et on a aucune idée de quand est-ce qu'elle va rentrer…

- Ah…

- Et ouais, c'est toujours comme ça, elle part et reviens sans jamais prévenir personne, faut pas la louper quand elle est de passage elle ne reste jamais très longtemps.

- … Sacré Luna…

- Tu l'as dit…

- … Revenons-en aux Weasley, on était rendu à Ron

- Oui et il bosse au ministère, comme Hermione d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'organisation des matchs de quiddich, et Hermione elle bosse dans la section protection des créatures magique, elle s'est pas mal occupé de refaire la législation pour les hybrides et de défendre les elfes de maison.

- … Et Ginny ?

- Fiancé avec Lee Jordan.

- Mince alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bah ils se sont croisé il y a un peu plus de deux ans et ça été le coup de foudre, classique quoi.

- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, comment ça se fait que c'est pas avec toi qu'elle est fiancée ?

- On a rompu d'un commun accord un mois après la bataille finale.

- J'étais pas au courant…

- Un ou deux anges passèrent, pour en terminer avec ce silence gênant, Harry continua

- Elle est restée Aurore et moi j'ai glandé pas mal de temps avant de devenir de prof…

- Mais je ne comprends pas, comment ça se fait que ça n'est pas marché ? Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble !

- Quel argument de merde ! Tu t'es lu toute la collection Arlequin pendant que t'étais en taule ou quoi !

- Non j'ai lu que des bouquins de potion, tu le sais bien non ?

- On dirait pas.

- Oh arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Désolé mais s'était vraiment tentant.

- N'empêche que je comprends toujours pas.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début.

- Parce que t'as compris maintenant ?

- Oui, c'était juste pas mon genre.

- Et puis-je savoir c'est quoi ton genre ? Parce que pour que tu crache sur un aussi beau morceau.

- Cheveux court, beaucoup moins de poitrine et ça porte jamais de jupe… Enfin normalement… C'est ça mon genre.

- Hein ?

- Je suis gay.

- Ahhhh…

L'alcool avait considérablement ralenti le cerveau de Drago, ainsi ce n'est que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il s'écria :

- Hein ! T'es gay !

- Ouaip !

- ...

- ça te dérange ?

- Non…

- Bon bah ça va alors.

- Moi aussi je suis gay.

- Ah ouais ?

Ils se regardèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre avant de s'écrier dans une parfaite synchronisation : « copain ! » en se tapant dans la main.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, nul ne peut le dire, même les principaux concernés n'en n'ont aucun souvenir. La suite de cette soirée bien arrosée demeure donc un mystère, ce qui est sûr en tout cas c'est qu'il a dû se passer une quantité de chose car quand Neville ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry le lendemain matin, Harry et Drago étaient entièrement nu dans le lit.

- Harry reveilles toi ! Hermione a envoyé un hibou elle arrive dans ¼ d'heure à Poudl…

Neville se stoppa net en apercevant Drago visiblement très embarrassé qui tentait de cacher avec la couverture son corps dénudé.

Neville restait là sans aucune réaction comme un ordi qui aurait buggé, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire et Harry dormait encore.

- Harry, là se serait bien que tu te réveilles.

Malheureusement pour Drago Harry dormait profondément.

- Harry réveilles toi ! implora Drago en le secouant

Mais le survivant avec vraiment un sommeil de plomb

- Potter tu vas te réveiller oui ou merde ! s'écria le blond en le secouant plus fortement.

Le professeur de potion songeait fortement à mettre un claque au bel endormi quand il se réveilla enfin.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là et… Oh !

- Ça oui tu peux le dire, dit Neville qui semblait avoir enfin débuggé.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Hermione va passer Poudlard, elle veut te voir, elle sera là dans dix minutes.

- Ah…

- Et il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez habillé quand elle arrivera, dit Neville avant de quitter la chambre.

…

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, t'as l'air fatigué, tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Au moins il n'avait plus la gueule de bois, il pouvait remercier Remus de lui avoir appris ce sort très utile qui permettait de la faire disparaître en une poignée de secondes. Malheureusement le sort ne réglait pas tout les problèmes d'un lendemain de cuite…

Drago et lui s'étaient rhabillés en silence et le blond avait quitté la chambre sans dire un mot…

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue à Poudlard ?

- Luna est revenu, je pensais que t'aimerais bien la voir avant qu'elle reparte pour je ne sais où.

- T'as invité Neville ?

- Evidement !

Tout le monde avait remarqué l'attirance de Neville pour Luna, sauf la principale concernée qui, de la lune où son esprit vagabondait, n'arrivait pas à voir les yeux doux que lui faisait le professeur de botanique.

…

Harry passa une agréable après-midi, Neville était bien trop occupé à dévorer Luna des yeux pour le questionner sur le fait qu'il l'avait retrouvé nu aux côtés de Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemie juré, le matin même.

Durant cette après-midi, Harry fit tout pour oublier les événements de la veille et de retour à Poudlard il continua sur sa lancée en ignorant Drago. Le silence retrouvait son trône.

Le hasard s'apprêtait à rendre les armes face au silence quand un miracle nommé Neville Londubat décida de prendre les choses en mains.

On ne peut pas dire que Harry accepta joyeusement d'aller parler à Drago, pour tout dire il n'eu pas vraiment le choix. Neville avait décidé qu'il parlerait à Drago et l'avait trainé devant les appartements du professeur de potion et même frappé à la porte puisque le survivant refusait de le faire. Drago ouvrit la porte, Neville ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot.

- Salut Drago, je crois que se serait bien que Harry et toi vous vous parliez, dit-il en poussant Harry vers la porte, bon les enfants soyez sage. Ne buvez pas, ne vous tuez pas, je repasse dans une heure.

Neville parti sans accorder la moindre attention aux yeux suppliant d'Harry.

- Salut Drago

- Salut Harry, entre

- Ok

- …

- Sympa chez toi

- Ouais… Assied toi… si tu veux…

- …

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- C'est Neville qui t'as forcé à venir ?

- Oui…

- …

- Quand il a une idée dans la tête celui là…

- Tu lui as raconté ?

- Y'a pas grand-chose à raconter, je me souviens de rien…

- Moi non plus…

- Il s'est peut être rien passé…

- …

- C'est vrai qu'on était nu…

- …

- Et dans un lit… Mais ça veut rien dire…

- Oui, on s'en souviendrait…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, tu t'en souviendrais si je t'avais… Enfin si on… tu t'en souviendrais. Conclu Drago gêné

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry

- On n'a qu'à dire qu'il s'est rien passé.

- Oui…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, bien sûr il était gêné de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et aurait bien aimé qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Mais d'un autre côté il avait envie que Drago lui porte de l'intérêt. En plus d'être incroyablement beau, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était aussi gentil et même drôle après quelques verres…

- Alors on fait comme si rein s'était passé ? demanda Drago

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant d'affirmer, de toute façon… C'était vraiment trop compliqué…

Les deux professeur restèrent longtemps assis sans rien trouver à se dire, puis Harry finit par se lever.

- Je vais y aller…

- Ok..

Drago se leva pour lui ouvrir la porte se trouvant ainsi un instant à quelques millimètres d'Harry, se fut assez pour faire naître chez le survivant une furieuse envie de l'embrasser qu'il satisfit sur le champ. Harry pu constater avec joie que Drago se laissait faire, et même plus encore, il lâcha la poigné de la porte qu'il venait de saisir pour enlacer Harry.

Ils avaient été idiot, aucun d'entre eu n'avaient voulu admettre l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que cette tension qu'il y avait entre eu n'était que de l'envie. Il avait suffit qu'ils se frôlent une demi-seconde pour que leurs corps s'électrisent et qu'ils cèdent enfin à leurs désirs.

Harry était agrippé au cou de Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait, le blond plaqua le brun contre le mur prenant ainsi le dessus, mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal, il ouvrit même les cuisses pour laisser Drago se coller encore plus à lui. Dominant, dominé n'avait à ses yeux aucune importance, il voulait Drago contre lui, il voulait le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer, il voulait Drago, ce serait ici et maintenant, peut importe comment. Et l'autre était du même avis, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ici et maintenant, n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à le lâcher.

Harry s'éloigna un moment des lèvres de Drago à bout de souffle, les mains du blond s'aventuraient déjà sous son T-shirt pendant que ses lèvres glissaient dans son cou. Bientôt s'en était finis des T-shirt qui gisaient à terre mollement, l'excitation grimpait, ils le sentaient bien.

Drago commençait à déboutonner lentement le pantalon d'Harry quand celui s'exclama

- Et Neville ?

- Quoi Neville ? demanda Drago qui n'aimait pas être interrompu

- Il a dit qu'il passerait dans une heure

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Drago saisissant tout de suite le problème.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'être surpris à nouveau par le professeur de botanique, Drago pris donc un stylo et un bout de parchemin, écrit un mot en vitesse tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre main puis il colla le bout de papier dessus.

- On en était où ? demanda le blond sourire aux lèvres

- Je crois que tu t'apprêtais à me faire visiter ta chambre, répondit le brun avec le même sourire.

…

Quand Neville passa un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il découvrit le mot qui lui était adressé sur la porte « Dégage Neville on n'a pas besoin de toi » et il n'eu pas besoin de tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour constater que tout ce passait pour le mieux l'autre côté… Il reparti comme il était venu, sourire aux lèvres.

…

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Drago, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait passé tant de temps à se disputer avec le beau blond qui lui souriait allongé à côté de lui dans le lit.

- T'avais raison, dit Harry

- Je sais, j'ai toujours raison, mais tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai raison ?

- Si on l'avait fait, même bourré, je me serais souvenu.

Drago l'embrassa en priant pour qu'à présent tous ses matins ressemblent à celui-ci. Et même s'il n'existe pas de dieu, le hasard fit tout pour réaliser son vœu.


End file.
